The Ridiculous Fairy
by JuliaBC
Summary: An accidental trip back in time, a Halloween trick gone awry. Their lives are changed forever. One shot for Halloween.


Ginny had just finished dressing for the Halloween dance. She was going as a fairy, sparkly wings and all. She adjusted her mask one last time as she looked into the mirror. Yes, her costume was a bit ridiculous but it was the only costume that had been remotely her size when she had gone shopping. Her wings were too big, and her costume kept slipping. She'd have to ask Hermione to do a sticking charm on it, or she'd end up showing everyone at the dance her bra. She wasn't used to strapless dresses, and kept one hand firmly on the bodice as she walked through the dormitory. "Hermione, can you help me?"She inquired, sticking her head into Hermione's room. "My dress keeps slipping, but I can't figure out how to make my sticking charms last, so I'm hoping you'll do it." Hermione looked at Ginny in shock. "Wow, nice outfit," she said, sniggering just a bit. "Pink and purple are so your colors!"

"Oh, be quiet." Ginny said, her whole face turning red. "I know I look ridiculous."

"You do!" Hermione said, but got up off her bed and walked over. "Take your hand off the bodice." Ginny did so, and the whole thing slipped to reveal her bra. Hermione snorted. "You really need the charm, don't you? Let me get my wand." She walked swiftly to her bureau and grabbed her wand. Suddenly, the dress wasn't slipping. Hermione smirked. "I've been brushing up on my nonverbal spells."

Ginny grinned. "Thank you, Hermione. But wait, what are you going as?" For Hermione was in jeans and a jumper.

"I'm not going. Got a big essay to finish up. Besides, Harry and Ron won't be there. You go on." She said, giving Ginny a gentle shove out the door.

Once downstairs, Ginny was shocked to see George standing in the entrance hall. "George? What are you doing here?"

"Marketing research." He said. "I have a newly invented Time Turner. Much better than the old one. This one can go back years, but...you only get to spend a few minutes in your desired time period."

"Really?" Ginny said, fascinated. "You can go back in time?"

George looked a wee bit uncomfortable. "It still has a few glitches. One of those being, only a girl can use it." Ginny blinked. "Seriously? Oh no, George. I will not be your guinea pig."

"Please, no harm will be done."

Ginny groaned. "Promise?" She said, and George took that to be her consent. He yanked a gold locket out of his pocket and placed it around Ginny's neck. It immediately started to glow red. "Why is it doing that?" Ginny asked. "Is it supposed to?"

"I don't think so, not until I've entered in the correct—" He broke off as Ginny disappeared from the entrance hall. "Date. Not until I've entered the correct date. Oh crap. Mum is going to kill me."

Ginny was shooting through space, her head spinning. She crashed to the ground. "What the hell?" She muttered, rubbing her head. She looked around. She seemed to be on the outskirts of a small, rundown town. "I'm going to kill George," she muttered.

Sev ran from the small house on the evening of his ninth birthday. Great birthday, he thought bitterly. It hadn't been so bad, actually. His mum had bought him a fairy cake, and they'd been having a good time until his dad had gotten home. As usual, he'd ruined everything. Sev couldn't wait to go the Hogwarts and get away from him. He raced up the hill by his house, and was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. From the light appeared a girl. Well, a woman. Sev watched disbelievingly as a fairy stood up, unsteadily. Fairies didn't exist, did they? She was looking around in apparent confusion as Sev raced up to her. She did seem to be fairy! Her red hair was done up, and she wore a mask that perfectly matched her pink and purple dress. Her wings were huge. "Are you a fairy?" He cried out, and she looked at him in confusion. "Um...Yes, I am. I'm the…" She paused. He quickly caught on. "You can't tell cause it's a secret, right? Did you know you're missing a shoe?"

She glanced down at her feet and muttered something that sounded like, 'I'm going to kill George.' "Do you grant wishes?" Sev asked her, and she blinked. "Maybe, it depends what kind of wishes. I can only grant a certain type." She explained.

"What type?"

She seemed to be thinking fast. "What your greatest wish?" She asked, and Sev stopped to think. What was his biggest wish? "I don't know. Wait, I do. When I blew out my candle today—" She interrupted him, "Today is your birthday?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you're here?"

She hesitated. "Yes, of course it is. Ignore that."

"When I blew out my candle today I wished for a happy family."

Her face fell. "No can do, sorry. That's the wrong type of wish for me. How about a...um, my mask?" She said, and she pulled it off. Her eyes were brown. Sev suddenly felt shy. Now that the mask was off, she looked much prettier. "Okay." He said, taking the mask. "Why is your locket glowing red?"

She picked it up and stared at it. "I'm not sure," she said, but then stumbled. "Whoa!" She said, and in another flash of light, his fairy was gone, leaving him with only a mask as a token of her existence.

Ginny found herself falling on the cold, hard marble of the entrance hall. "Ouch!" She said as her knees bashed into the floor. George rushed to her side. "You're back! Thank goodness!" He said. Ginny ripped the locket from her neck and threw it at him. He caught it with fumbling hands. "Did you go back in time?"

"I have no idea!" She said angrily. "I went to this hill and this kid actually thought I was a fairy and he wished for a happy family but I couldn't grant that so I gave him my mask. I don't know if it was back in time or not. And leave me out of your experimenting from now on." She said, struggling to her feet and stalking away, leaving George to call after her, "Hey, Ginny, you know you're missing a shoe?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he strolled through the gyrating couples on the dance floor. This dance got stupider every year. He really wished he hadn't been put on chaperone duty. He walked through vampires and zombies and werewolves, something that made him frown. Didn't these kids realize how insensitive it was to go as a werewolf? He passed more ghoulish costumes, walking through a sea of red, black and dark purple. And out of that dark sea stepped a bright fairy. His eyes traveled up her body. She was missing a shoe. Severus cursed. It couldn't be… His memory shot back to his ninth birthday, when he'd met that mysterious 'fairy'. Since then he had become convinced she hadn't been a real fairy—fairies didn't exist, after all—but at the same time hadn't been able to find out what she had been. But now he raced through the ballroom, finally reaching the fairy, whose red hair stood out like a beacon. She turned around and Severus was shocked to see that the fairy was...Ginny Weasley?! He stood stock still, just looking at her in disbelief. She met his gaze accidentally and frowned. "Professor? Were you the boy I met?" She inquired.

"How the hell did you meet me?" He gasped.

She rolled his eyes. "George was having me test out his new invention, but it didn't work properly."

"Your dunderhead brother invented a time turner?"

She shrugged. "Of sorts. I disappeared before he could set the correct date on it. It definitely needs refining."

Severus paused. "Let's get out of here." He said quickly.

She stared at him. "Are you suggesting…"

"Yes. I've been looking for you for my entire life. Now that I've found you, you aren't getting away." Ginny looked surprised but in a good way. "Sure, let's go!" She said and they ran away.

On the day of their third child's birth, Severus realized something. She had granted his wish. He did have a happy family.


End file.
